A Day with Anonymous Heroes
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: One day when Percy and Annabeth are in London, they run into a strange couple. The man has dark hair and green eyes, exactly like Percy's, and he is with a red-haired woman. They keep talking about something called 'Muggles', too. Watch as the heroes of Olympus and the heroes of Hogwarts interact! *written for fun*


**Short little one-shot i wrote when the idea came :) WELL HELLO DEMIGODS AND POTTERHEADS! wow! this is my first Percy OR Harry fanfic, even though i've been a fan of both for years now! :D i love both of these fandoms and it's a pleasure writing for them, as well as my other Hunger Games stories :) don't forget to put me on alerts because i have another Harry Potter fic coming soon!**

"Come _on_ Percy, let's go! We're going to be late _again_!"

Annabeth stood at the front door, waiting for her boyfriend Percy Jackson, who was- as always- making her late. Not that she minded though, it just meant she got to spend more time with him, watching him do goofy things. Like now, for instance, when he was trying to put his sock on his foot while stuffing his jacket into his bag, and putting, or attempting to put, syrup on to his Eggo waffle.

"I'm coming, Annabeth! I mean, the Big Ben has been lounging in London for like, eight million years. I'm pretty sure it can wait another few hours for us."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but a smile sneaked its way onto her face. "Percy, the Big Ben was built in 1858. It's pretty old, and there will be a lot of tourists, who knows how much longer it will survive?" Annabeth joked.

The couple was in London for a few days because Annabeth wanted to get a closer look at one of the most famous attractions in Europe, the Big Ben. Construction in Olympus was going quite well so far, as she had just been announced the new architect. But still, ancient Greek sights and even kingdoms belonging to the gods was never enough for Annabeth Chase- she just _had_ to see the Big Ben.

"All right," mumbled Percy, faking a pout as he set his waffle down and threw on a hoodie. "Let's go see this giant clock, then."

* * *

"- and remember the little girl who said she thought a princess lived up there? Oh, that was just adorable! I really loved how the clock was set right in the middle of the-"

"Annabeettthh," groaned Percy, interrupting her train of audible thoughts. "We just left ten minutes ago, of course I remember this stuff."

"Sorry," said Annabeth sheepishly. "Let's go get some coffee, huh?"  
They entered the nearest café and sat down, ordering two lattes. After about ten minutes of lounging at the wooden table sipping their drinks, they were both suddenly splashed with coffee on their ankles.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said the man who dropped his coffee. He was already bent down trying to clean it up, but strangely, he had no napkins with him.

"Not here," muttered a ginger lady, coming up behind him with a wet paper towel. Percy looked down at the man who took them just in time to see him shove something into his coat pocket.

"Thanks, Gin," said the man to the ginger lady, who Percy and Annabeth silently figured must be his wife. "Muggle ways. Blimey, wish it were butterbeer." Percy thought he heard him whisper under his breath as he was wiping up the drink_. Muggle ways? What's a Muggle?_ thought Percy.

The man straightened up after the mess was cleaned and looked at Percy and Annabeth to apologize once more. As he looked at Percy, they both raised there eyebrows- they were nearly identical. Just like Percy, the older man had jet black messy hair and bright green eyes. The only difference was that this man had round glasses, and a strange scar on his forehead- it looked almost like a lighting bolt.

The man was dressed strangley, too. He wasn't too much older than Percy, but he had on a long coat that almost gave the impression of a robe, and a red and yellow scarf was tied around his neck.

The lady who he called 'Gin' also had a matching scarf and robe-coat, but her resemblance other than that was perfectly normal.

"Sorry again," said the man all of a sudden, and his wife nodded behind him and smiled at Annabeth, who gave a half-smile back.

"Don't mention it," said Percy. "My name is Percy, by the way, and this is Annabeth," Percy stuck out his hand, and the older man shook it.

"I'm Harry," he said. "And this is Ginny." His wife smiled again.

"Well," said Annabeth, "Why don't you two order another coffee and come sit with us for a bit?" This shocked Percy, because this was something Annabeth would normally never do. It was Percy who was always the outgoing type, and even though Annabeth was curious, he did _not_ see that coming. But Annabeth was too intrigued as to why the man looked like Percy, or what a 'Muggle' was, or ever what the red and gold scarves represented.

But Ginny and Harry got two more coffees, and pulled up chairs right across from Annabeth and Percy, settling themselves down. They, in fact, seemed to be interested in Percy and Annabeth too.

"I have an older brother named Percy, you know," Ginny told Percy.

"Oh really? That's interesting," Percy said, because he didn't meet people with his name often. He was trying to think of something interesting to tell Ginny that had to do with _her_ name, but what he came up with and said was the most idiotic thing ever. "My mom used to be married to this old loser, my former step-dad, and he drank gin a lot."

Annabeth gave him a that-was-the-best-you-could-do? look, but Harry and Ginny just laughed. Percy thought they must be from London, because they did have the indigenous accents.

"Well, that's very interesting," said Ginny.

"I like your scarves," Annabeth said. "What are they for?"

"Our school," Harry told her. "This was the house color from the school we attended when we were around your age."

This interested Annabeth. School on a vacation? Sounded like a fun research project for her! "Was it a good school? What did you do there?"

"Oh yes, it was a great school. Magical, even," chuckled Harry, a glint in his eye behind his glasses. "We did so much. Learned a lot, really."

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Annabeth, still staring at the scarves.

"Well, you seem like a smart girl for a Muggle. Ravenclaw smart, even. Kind of reminds me of Hermione, wouldn't you say?" said Ginny, the last part to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Just like Hermione."

"You know what, Annabeth, here," said Ginny, taking off her scarf and handing it to Annabeth, who took it with confusion. "You have this, I have plenty of Gryffindor stuff already."

Annabeth took the scarf and wrapped it around her own neck with a bright smile and thanks, and Percy smiled too, because he could practically see her mind whirring with questions. What's a Muggle? Who is Hermione? What is a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor?

And as Percy was thinking of these questions, Annabeth repeated them out loud as if she could read his mind.

Ginny and Harry laughed yet again. "Well that, I am afraid, I cannot tell you," grinned Harry. He looked at his watch. "Ginny, we better get going now, we still have to go and get a present for Rose, her birthday is soon," Harry turned to Percy and Annabeth. "It was fantastic meeting the both of you."

"And you," said Percy. "You made a boring day very interesting."

"The Big Ben was _not_ boring!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Yep," said Harry to Ginny, "Just like Hermione."

"Pleasure talking to you both," said Ginny, and with that, the ginger and her husband turned to leave.

"Thank you for the scarf!" called Annabeth after them, and Ginny flashed her a smile over her shoulder.

Percy and Annabeth watched them leave the shop until they were outside on the pavement, but they could still see them through the window, simply standing there.

"I wonder what they're doing," said Percy, but Annabeth did not hear. She was too busy fiddling with the ends of her new scarf, muttering words like _Muggles, butterbeer, Ravenclaw_ over and over again.

So Percy decided to just leave her be, she was obviously enjoying herself, learning on a vacation. There was a muffled _crack_ sound, and when Percy turned to watch Ginny and Harry again, they were gone.


End file.
